Liebe inmitten des Feuers
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Pairing SSxRL Die letzte Schlacht ist geschlagen und es gab viele Opfer... Wenige sind es, die in den Ruinen der Vergangenheit versuchen müssen, sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen, zusammen mit den Menschen, die sie lieben...


Art der Story: Darkfiction

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 11.04.2006

Titel der Story: Liebe inmitten des Feuers

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Alle Figuren gehören JKR. Mir gehört nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte! Nur die Idee gehört mir.

Disclaimer: Die letzte Schlacht ist geschlagen und es gab viele Opfer… wenige sind es, die in den Ruinen der Vergangenheit versuchen müssen, sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen, zusammen mit den Menschen, die sie lieben. Was ist, wenn die Ungewissheit, ob dieser Mensch, für den man gekämpft hat und den man über alles liebt, noch lebt oder ebenfalls gestorben ist, zu groß wird?

* * *

**Liebe inmitten des Feuers**

Es war vorbei. Endgültig vorbei. Nach fast fünf Jahren hatten wir es endlich geschafft Lord Voldemort ein für alle Mal zu besiegen, doch um welchen Preis? Ich stand hier in den Ruinen des einst so majestätischen Hogwarts, der Himmel war verhangen von schweren, grauen Wolken, überall brannten grelle, magische Feuer und vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte es angefangen zu regnen. Ein wenig Kühlung inmitten dieser heißen Feuer, die alles verzehrten, was ihnen in den Weg kam.

Der Himmel weinte um all die Opfer, die in diesem letzten Kampf ihr Leben gelassen hatten. So viele waren gestorben. Freunde, Bekannte, Familienangehörige…

Die schwere, beißende Luft war erfüllt vom Wehklagen so vieler, die ihre Liebsten verloren hatten und nun die Reste der Teils verbrannten und entstellten Körper beweinten. Auch ich war auf der Suche nach jemandem und je mehr Zeit verstrich, in der ich ihn nicht fand, desto mehr schien der beißende Geruch von Tod, der wie ein schweres, alles erstickendes Tuch über uns lag, mir die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen und mich von innen heraus zu verbrennen.

Wo war er?

Mit tränenden Augen suchte ich das Schlachtfeld, auf dem ich stand, nach dem mir so bekannten Körper ab. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich den Brechreiz unterdrücken, der mir bei dem Anblick der halb verbrannten Körper hochkam und suchte weiter. Das Schreien einer Frau drang durch das Rauschen des Regen, der die Flammen fast gänzlich zum Erlöschen gebracht hatte und verkohlte, leblose Umrisse übrig ließ, von denen stinkender Rauch aufstieg.

Kurz blieb ich stehen, als ich ein schwarzes Bündel entdeckte, welches seltsam verdreht an einem abgebrannten Baumstumpf lehnte. Panik ergriff mich und so schnell es mein müder Körper zuließ lief ich zu dem Bündel, ließ mich daneben auf die nasse Erde sinken und drehte es mit zitternden Händen zu mir um.

Er war es nicht.

Ich blickte in das regungslose Gesicht eines braunhaarigen Mannes, dem die Augen ausgekratzt worden sein mussten und der nun mit seltsam verdrehten Gliedern gegen den Baumstumpf gelehnt lag. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn ein Fluch dagegen geworfen. Angewidert, aber irgendwie auch erschreckend unberührt ließ ich von dem Mann ab, der zweifellos ein Deatheater gewesen sein musste.

Ich spürte, wie brennende Tränen sich mit den kalten Regentropfen vermischten. Zitternd erhob ich mich und suchte weiter. Er musste hier irgendwo sein. Ich spürte es. Immer noch spürte ich seine starken Arme, die mich festhielten, hörte ich seine dunkle Stimme, die mir versprach, dass bald alles vorbei sein würde und sah ihn, wie er inmitten des grellen Feuers stand, welches schließlich der Tod Voldemorts gewesen war, heraufbeschworen von Albus Dumbledore und Harry Potter.

Ich sah seine schwarzen Augen, die mich suchten und „Lebe wohl…" sagen wollten, doch mich inmitten des Flammeninfernos nicht gefunden hatten…

Wieder begann mein ganzer Körper zu zittern, als ich daran dachte, wie ich verzweifelt versuchte hatte zu ihm zu gelangen, doch von der flüchtenden Masse immer weiter von ihm weg getrieben worden war. Ich hatte seinen Namen gerufen, immer wieder, doch er hatte mich nicht hören können. Die Schreie, das Feuer… alles war zu laut gewesen und hatte meine Stimme untergehen lassen.

Schließlich war er meinem Blick entschwunden und ich hatte ihn nicht wieder gesehen. Jetzt, Stunden nachdem Voldemort geschlagen worden war und die Ländereien soweit ausgebrannt waren, dass man sie wieder betreten konnte, suchte ich meinen schwarzen Engel und betete, er möge nicht in den Flammen gestorben sein, die der Tod so vieler in dieser Nacht gewesen waren. Gute wie Schlechte.

Meine Hoffnung schwand immer mehr und ich spürte, wie ein Teil in mir langsam starb, als ein leichter, fast sanfter Windhauch meine schmerzenden Wangen streifte und ich mich wie unter einem inneren Zwang umdrehte…

Was ich in diesem Moment spürte, weiß ich nicht mehr. Es lässt sich nicht in Worte fassen. Freude, Unsicherheit, Angst, Hoffnung…

Ich merkte nur noch, wie meine Beine mich automatisch zu der zusammengesunkenen Gestalt, nicht weit von mir entfernt, trugen und ich mich mit einem lauten Klageschrei neben sie in eine Lache aus dunkelrotem, fast schwarzem Blut sinken ließ.

„Severus…", flüsterte ich mit rauer Stimme, als sei mit meinem Schrei auch das letzte bisschen Kraft aus meinem schwachen Körper gewichen. Ich zog meinen Liebsten in meine Arme, bettete seinen Kopf in meinen Schoß und weinte unaufhaltsam brennende Tränen.

„Severus…", flüsterte ich immer wieder, während kalter Regen auf unsere Körper fiel und sein wunderschönes Gesicht hinab lief. Fast sah es so aus, als würde er nur schlafen. Ganz leicht, kaum noch wahrnehmbar, hob und senkte sich sein Brustkorb, die Augen waren geschlossen und sein Gesicht wirkte fast entspannt. Aber eben nur fast. Die vielen, sich schon entzündenden Wunden auf seinem ganzen Körper, die ich selbst durch die zerrissene Robe deutlich erkennen konnte, und das unnatürlich hohe Fieber, hervorgerufen durch die entzündeten Wunden, widerriefen diesen Eindruck deutlich.

Ich beugte meinen Körper über sein Gesicht in der wahnwitzigen Vorstellung, ihn dadurch wenigstens ein Bisschen vor dem eisigen Regen schützen zu können.

„Severus…", versuchte ich es noch einmal, während ich fast ängstlich mit den Fingerspitzen eine mit Blut verklebte Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht strich. Er wirkte so zerbrechlich, wie er hier in meinen Armen lag. War ich zu spät gekommen? Würde er in meinen Armen sterben?

Panisch sah ich mich um. Nichts. Nirgendwo sah ich jemanden, den ich um Hilfe hätte bitten können. Nichts als schwarze, qualmende Skelette, die einmal Bäume gewesen waren und nun die abgebrannten Stümpfe ihrer Äste dem grauen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel entgegenstreckten, als versuchten sie, die kalten Regentropfen so auffangen zu können, die ihren verbrannten Körpern Milderung verschafften. Der Regen tat gut, doch irgendwie empfand ich ihn auch als unendlich kalt und schmerzend.

Alles war so kalt und trostlos.

Sanft strich ich meinem Liebsten immer wieder über die schneeweiße, eisige Wange, in der Hoffnung, er würde die Augen aufmachen und sagen, alles sei vorbei. Den Regen, der die Fetzen meiner Robe durchtränkte und an meinem Gesicht hinab floss, bemerkte ich kaum.

Während ich so auf dem Boden hockte, Severus' Kopf in meinen Schoß gebettet, dachte ich über unsere gemeinsame Zeit nach und spürte, wie ein erneuter Stich durch mein Herz ging.

„Bitte", flehte ich zum Himmel, in der Hoffnung, dass es dort oben jemanden gab, der meine Worte hörte, „bitte lass es nicht so enden. Ich habe ihn doch gerade erst gefunden. Bitte lass ihn mich jetzt nicht schon verlieren…"

Meine Stimme versagte und ich konnte die Tränen, die sich erneut ihren Weg meine Wangen hinunter suchten, nicht unterdrücken. Mit einem Mal zuckte ich zusammen. In meinen Armen, kaum wahrnehmbar, hatte sich etwas bewegt. Schnell bemühte ich mich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen, schluchzte noch einmal leise und starrte dann Severus an, der scheinbar immer noch regungslos in meinen Armen lag.

Ich wollte diese kleine Regung, die ich geglaubt hatte zu spüren, gerade als Einbildung abtun, als ich es wieder sah. Ganz langsam, höchstens ein paar Millimeter, bewegten sich die Fingerspitzen von Severus' rechter Hand und ich wagte für einige Sekunden nicht zu atmen. Wachte er auf? War ich doch nicht zu spät?

Alles um mich herum schien sich aufzulösen und bedeutungslos zu werden. Alles, was zählte, waren die Fingerspitzen dieser grazilen Hand, die sich nun wieder bewegten und mit einem Mal sah ich in die wundervollsten schwarzen Augen, die es auf der Welt gab.

„Severus…", schluchzte ich und konnte mir ein leichtes Lächeln, welches mit meinem tränenüberströmten Gesicht jedoch sicherlich total misslang, nicht verkneifen.

„Severus, du lebst…!"

Ganz sanft, als hätte ich immer noch Angst, ihn zerdrücken oder verletzen zu können, zog ich seinen dünnen Körper näher zu mir heran und umarmte meinen schwarzen Engel liebvoll.

Immer wieder flüsterte ich die Worte „Du lebst!" und konnte es selbst immer noch nicht gänzlich begreifen, als ich eine dünne, schwache Hand spürte, die ganz leicht durch meine braunen Haare strich.

Ich löste mich ein wenig von Severus, um ihm besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können und stellte mit wild schlagendem Herzen fest, dass ich mich nicht geirrt hatte. Severus hatte die Augen geöffnet, die zwar von einem glänzenden Schleier überzogen waren, der vom Fieber herrührte, aber er hatte sie geöffnet. Severus war nicht tot!

Mit einem Mal erschien es mir gar nicht mehr so grau und kalt. Hier, inmitten der Ruinen, inmitten der verbrannten Körper, hatte ich meinen Engel wieder gefunden und nun wusste ich, dass alles besser werden würde. Vielleicht nicht heute und auch nicht morgen, aber irgendwann. Wieder umspielte unsere Körper ein leichter Windhauch und ich schloss langsam meine Augen, während ich Severus' Körper sanft an meinen drückte und leise flüsterte: „Wir leben!"

* * *

Wieder ein wenig Dark - Kitsch von mir über mein absolutes Lieblingspairing ;-). Wie hat es euch gefallen? Für Reviews bin ich wie immer sehr dankbar! 


End file.
